


Bones Drabbles

by scoob2222



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Bones/Booth Drabbles I wrote forever ago.  In some of them Bones is a little robotic sounding and some of them are a little smutty, but I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bones - Booth/Bones - Airport kisses  
He’s like a girl because when he looks back at her at the airport part of him expects her to coming running to him for a last, passionate kiss. For her to say that she loves him and that she’ll miss him every day and wait until they can be together again.

She’ll never do that. She’s Bones and Bones will never do that.

And as sad as that makes him in some ways, it’s also part of the reason that he loves her. He loves his   
Bones and he’d never want her to change.

After a few months away from her, however, it’s hard to remember all of those things he loves without his heart breaking. He thought a year away from her would help him forget her. He thought he would realize that they didn’t belong together and start to move on.

If anything he was more in love with her now than he was before. When it’s too hard to take, he closes his eyes and imagines himself in the airport again. He imagines her running over and kissing him and telling him she loves him.

It’s just a fantasy, but somehow if he imagines hard enough he can actually feel her lips on his.

Maybe he’ll actually get to…just five more months and thirteen days until he’d see his Bones again.

He hoped he would make it.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth/Brennan, challenge

She knows that having a child is going to be a challenge. She’s read the books, prepared the nursery, and gotten the best of everything. She’s ready. She’s scared and worried, but she’s ready.

Then Booth leaves and she begins to panic.

It’s not that she can’t do it on her own, because Christina isn’t even awake yet, but she doesn’t want to do it without Booth.

He’s Christina’s father, he’s her partner, he’s her…he should be here.

She reaches for the phone before she can stop herself. He needs to be here…and not just for today. She suddenly sees that Booth belongs with them…always.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth/Brennan, clinical

The clinical approach doesn’t work for him. He can’t just go into an office bathroom, do his thing into a cup and have his next child created in a petri dish. Its not him, not who he is.

But he certainly can’t have stand for his Bones to have a child with someone else. He thinks that might actually kill him. So, he attempts to rationalize with her. She likes sex, she finds him attractive, why not skip all of that lab crap and make a baby the old-fashioned way.

Of course, he’s an idiot because he thought he could handle it. Thought that he could get her pregnant and have a baby with her and all the while make love to her and never want more.

Now, as he drops her and his little girl off and prepares to go back to his apartment he realizes that its no longer his home. His home is with his family, a family that doesn’t really exist and really isn’t his.

And he’s beginning to thinking he should have made a clinical deposit after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth/Brennan, decision

When he made the decision to donate his sperm and father Bones’ baby he knew that it was going to be hard. Even though they were going to raise their child together, even though it wouldn’t be like it was with Rebecca it wouldn’t be the way he really wanted. It wouldn’t be them married, or at the very least to be together, a couple, people who admitted that they loved each other.

He might not have that, but he had Bones and she was having his baby, not any other man’s and he would be satisfied with that. He had to be.

Except now Bones was half-naked, her little four-month pregnant belly exposed because her tank top was pulled up as she tried to kiss his chest.

“Bones, Bones, we can’t do this.”

“We have to, Booth, please, my hormones have exceeded any previous level and I am in need of a serious fu…”

He kisses her and cuts off the word before she says it and kills him…and it will actually kill him.

“We’re partners, Bones, we’re…this will change everything. I can’t do this.”

“Its just sex,” she says and leans in for another kiss. She yelps as she finds herself tossed onto the seat next to him, “Booth!”

“Just sex?” he asks, feeling his face turn red as he begins to pace, “Seriously, Bones? Just sex? We’re having a child together, through invitro. You didn’t even want to make our child naturally. You won’t admit what we both know, that we belong together, that we should raise our child together as a family, but now you want just sex.”

“Booth, I’m sorry…I…” her eyes widened, tears welling up as her hormones raced again.

He sighed, letting out a huge breath, “I’m sorry,” he said, “I overreacted Bones. Let’s just forget it.”

“No, Booth you’re upset and we should talk about it.”

“Let it go, Bones,” he said, his voice firm, “I’ll go make you some tea.”

He ignored her eyes on his back as he went into the kitchen. They weren’t going to talk about any of this again.

They were partners having a baby and that was all.

Final decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth/Bones, lab coat

The lab coat is the number one fantasy. He has many fantasies about her. He thinks about making love to her, having her tell him that she loves him as much as he loves her, having children with her. They go on and on.

But the number one purely sexual fantasy is the lab coat. The lab coat with nothing but black lace bra and panties underneath and high, black, Fuck Me heels.

He’s never told her about it, never told anyone about it, so when he finds her standing in her office with the lab coat on, opened just slightly enough so he can see the black underwear and those heels on doing ridiculous things to her amazing legs he balks.

“How did you know? How did…that’s exactly…”

“Your fantasy?” she asks with a smile, “I know.”

“But I’ve never told you. I never told anyone.”

“That you remember. You were very drunk that night and you told me about it just before you passed out.”

“Oh god,” he said looking toward the ground as he turned red.

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed. I had many fantasies about you both before we were sexually involved and since. My favorite is one where we’re in your car and you pull over to…”

“Okay,” he said, “I think that’s enough. I mean tell me later definitely but for right now I’m on overload as it is.”

Temperance smiled, “So, am I to assume that you like the outfit? Does it meet your previous expectations?”

“Bones, as always, you’ve blown my expectations out of the water. You are so very beautiful that it’s not even a good enough word…gorgeous, indescribable, perfection.”

“You know, you could continue to use synonyms to describe your affection for me or you could just show me instead.”

“Where did you learn that expression?”

“Angela. She also encouraged me to call you big boy, although I’m not sure…”

“Right,” he said, pulling her against him, “enough talking…more showing.”


	6. Chapter 6

From Kinkykinks Prompt: Pet Play

He was a professional. He learned how to deal with situations that were extremely stressful. He risked his life everyday. He’d gone on wild undercover assignments, many that forced him to watch Bones run around in skin tight outfits and pretend to touch while never actually getting to touch.

But this…this was too much.

Temperance’s outfit was…just bordering on indecent exposure. It was all leather, leather corset, leather skirt, and heels that could stomp a man’s heart straight through.

It was the item around her neck that killed him, thought. It was a collar…attached to it a short leash.

Which he was using to guide her around the room.

“This is disgusting,” he said under his breath, “These people…”

“May have information about our dead girls. So, just deal with it. And yank me a little harder, or pet my hair. No one is going to believe I’m your pet if you keep treating me like a human.”

“You are a human.”

She stopped, turning and glaring a little, “Not right now, I’m not.” She put her hand on his shoulder, “I know you hate this, Booth, but it’s important. Just get through it, okay?”

He sighed, hating that she was right, but knowing that she was, “Fine. Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

&&&&&&

_6 hours later_

He helped Bones to her door as she struggled with her stilettos. They’d nailed the guy, and instead of finishing the paperwork, he’d demanded she go home and change.

“This was really unnecessary,” she told him even as she moaned happily as her shoes came off, “I could have just changed into something at the lab.”

“You need rest,” he said, glaring at the collar still around her neck, “and this needs to come off.”

“Booth!” she said, yelping in surprise as he began pulling at it, “Hey, relax okay. I’ll take it off.”

He pushed away from her, breathing hard as he paced around her living room.

“It’s off,” she said, tossing it to the side, “Hey, Booth,” she walked over and grabbed his arm, “Hey, its off, okay? Are you okay?”

He turned to her, his eyes dark with anger and pain, “I hated that thing, Temperance.”

“I know,” she said, “I know why too.”

“Do you?” he asked, “It’s not cause I’m a prude.”

“I know. I thought that was it, but I know now its not. It’s because you respect me. You didn’t like having to treat me like I wasn’t a person.”

“You’re more than just a person, Temperance, you’re the most important person. I couldn’t stand…” he lifted his hands as if trying to speak through them, and placed them on her shoulders. His eyes followed them as they moved down the leather to the zipper that kept her corset on.

He held the tabs between two fingers and did nothing else for what seemed liked hours. He waited for her to stop him, for something to stop him from doing what he wanted to do since the moment he met her.

Temperance wasn’t a woman to wait, though, and soon enough her hands were over his and together they were pulling the zipper down, parting the corset until she shrugged it off her shoulders.

“Temperance,” he groaned her name, “You’re…so perfect, sweetheart.”

The endearment sent a shiver up her spine and she reached for the zipper of skirt. His eyes practically crossed as she peeled the leather off her body. She stood in front of him, gorgeous, perfect, all his.

“God, Bones, I mean…”

“Shhh,” she put her finger over his lip before leaning up to kiss him softly, “I like Bones.”

“I love Bones.” 

He simply could not stop himself from saying it a second longer.

She wouldn’t say it yet, he knew it, and he was okay with it.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around him, pressed her perfect body against him and kissed him like he’d never been kissed before.

She might not be able to say it yet, but he knew he was the most important person to her too.

And they were done pretending anything different.


End file.
